Greatest Show Unearthed
by Mike and Lessee
Summary: ((Izzy x Lindsay)) Lindsay is pursuing a career in broadway and has to put up with her new magician roommate, Izzy.
1. Chapter 1

Lindsay had her arms wrapped around her parents. The two people she was leaving since her sister, Paula, had moved to help out charities in Africa.

The loud bustle of the airport muffled Lindsay's voice as she spoke, "Bye mom, bye daddy! I'll see you real soon!" She exclaimed as she squeezed her parents closed to her body. She was leaving Toronto and moving to the hustle and glow of Las Vegas, Nevada, USA to follow her dream of being on broadway. She was excited to finally get to see such a wonderful place and she found an apartment for real cheap near the Las Vegas Strip.

It was a small apartment, one bedroom, one bathroom, a kitchenette, a little dining room and an average size den. She had no clue why it was so cheap but it was what she could afford on her own. It had enough room for her and her small bulldog, Frenchie and that was all she needed.

She finally let go of her parents and waved joyfully as she walked to the gate, "Buh-bye!" She exclaimed, smiling bright as her boots made the clicking sound on the hard floor.

Her father waved her back over, "Sweet pea, your phone!" He called, waving the rose gold smartphone to her.

Lindsay giggled and trotted back over to her parents and took her phone. She hugged her father once again before running back toward her gate while saying her final goodbyes.

Well, she thought they were her final goodbyes but her mother came zipping to her, "Baby-love, your purse!" Her mother exclaimed as her mom slid Lindsay's purse on her arm.

Lindsay smiled, clutching her mom in a hug, "Thanks mom!" She whispered, letting go and walking to the gate. She was finally in line at the gate, bouncing in happiness for what was coming next before she turned and saw her parents, arms folded with her carry on, pink, leopard print bag beside them. Lindsay rubbed her neck sheepishly, smiling again, "S-Sorry. Thanks again." She mumbled, taking her bag. She then gave her parents a kiss before filing into the plane with the other passengers.

She looked at her ticket and took a while to find her seat but when she found it she settled in and got ready for liftoff.

Many Hours Later 

Lindsay had just taken a taxi to her new home and brought her luggage inside, setting it at the front door. She looked around to see a brown, fuzzy couch and a recliner that was green, a brown, hard, wood coffee table that had snacks and a knocked over vase of fake flowers, a matching TV Stand that had a small flatscreen on it. The television was playing a rerun of 'Total Drama Island' and Lindsay sat on the couch with her dog, watching the TV.

She got five minutes into episode six before a soft, awkward, "Lindsay?" was heard behind her.

Lindsay turned around to see a red-head, about five foot four, green eyed with extremely light freckles going over her cheeks and bridge of her nose. She was wearing a magician costume, top-hat, bow-tie, the whole she-bang.

Lindsay soon recognized who this girl was as the younger, teenage version of the redhead came on the TV just as Lindsay shot up and exclaimed, "Izzy!".

Izzy rubbed her shoulder, she seemed very... unlike herself. She wasn't as 'Izzy' as she used to be.

Lindsay was concerned, she walked over to cup Izzy's cheeks, to see if she was feeling a fever. "Izzy? Where's crazy Izzy? Brainzilla? Explosivo? E-Scope?" Lindsay asked, trying to see if Izzy would just start laughing and reveal that her being calm was a façade.

Izzy gave a confused look, "Lindsay? What's wrong? It's me, Izzy." She replied, her eyes becoming sad.

Lindsay inspected Izzy some more, "Aw. Where's the Izzy I used to know?" She asked, feeling odd that Izzy wasn't being silly and psycho like she was when they were teenagers on Total Drama.

Izzy shook her face from Lindsay's grasp and adjusted her suit jacket, "That Izzy is gone. She'll never come back! She doesn't need to be here!" She sniped, storming out the front door.

Lindsay reached her hand out to the irritated red-head, "Iz-!". The door then slammed on her face. Lindsay knew something was up. Yeah, sure, Izzy was scary and weird but that was the usual Izzy, that was normal for Izzy. Lindsay ran to the bathroom to see pill bottles littering the counter and pills on the floor and rolling into the sink. Lindsay immediately knew what was going on, she wasn't as dumb as she used to be.

Izzy was taking pills to surprise her crazy. She obviously couldn't really live on her own, she couldn't get a job, she couldn't do anything because she was a nutcase. This was totally not right, Izzy was sure a basket case but that was Izzy and Izzy was great the way she was to Lindsay. Lindsay was angry with Izzy taking various narcotics so she opened the pill bottles and poured out the ccapsules down the sink and garbage cans.

The door opened and shut causing Lindsay to panic. She quickly exited the bathroom and saw Izzy.

Izzy's hair and jacket was soaked with dirty, muddy, gross water and Izzy's curly, voluminous hair hung in icky, wet clumps on her coat with her hat in a awkward, lopsided postion.

Lindsay swung her arms behind her back and Izzy walked to the bathroom and slammed the door.

Lindsay froze in her place before hearing Izzy shout,

"WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUCK-!".

Izzy came out the restroom and slammed the door behind her. She opened the bedroom door and threw her sopping wet jacket at the wall, leaving a muddy stain on the grey wall. She then shut the door in a fury.

Lindsay had just arrived in her and assumedly Izzy's abode and had already pissed off her new roomie.


	2. Chapter 2

Lindsay was changing and Izzy was watching the television static. Lindsay had just walked out, wearing a strappy tank top that had 'Sass' written across it and black booty shorts. She examined Izzy, who's eyes were completely glued to the black, white, and grey fuzz dragging across the TV. Lindsay went into the kitchen and began making some popcorn as the low hum of the television was the only sound heard with some corn kernels popping quietly. Soon her popcorn was finished and she walked into the living room, sitting on the green recliner.

Lindsay shook the paper bag to Izzy, "Want some?" She questioned, sitting in the agonizing silence.

Izzy moved her lips but nothing came out as she slowly shook her head, her green orbs not ripping away from the blurry monotone colors.

Lindsay stood,placing the bag on the coffee table. She touched the top of the TV and ran her hand along the top. "Do you want to watch something, Izzy?" She asked.

Izzy frowned and finally blinked, beginning to speak, "I don't have many movies. I have a few whale documentaries." She answered in a haze.

Lindsay shook her head, "I brought a couple of my favorites, there's 'Shoeless', a movie I watch with my best friends, Beth and Dakota." She said.

Izzy pursed her lips before responding, "Yeah, whatever.".

Lindsay walked to their room and grabbed a DVD case with a picture of very cliche blonde girls and glittering letters that read, "Shoeless". She skipped out of the room with the small, flat, plastic, black box and popped the DVD into the DVD player.

The previews began rolling and Lindsay sat next to Izzy, making Izzy bounce a little on the couch. Lindsay giggled before stating, "This is my favorite movie of all time!".

Izzy nodded and had a small, white pill bottle squished between her dark beige thighs.

Lindsay put her hands in between Izzy's built, tight thighs, "Izzy, you don't need these." She mumbled as Izzy tightened her thighs.

"Lindsay, get your hands- Get the FUCK off-! Leave my pills alone! I'll get in trouble of I lose them!".

Lindsay and Izzy fought for a good three minutes before Izzy smacked Lindsay on the hand, hard.

Lindsay retracted her hand quickly, like she had just placed it on a hot stove. "Ow! Izzy!" She snapped, rubbing her pink skin on the hand. She felt the singe and , oh boy, did it sting.

Izzy didn't apologize, she just huffed and had her eyes transfixed onto the screen that had the title sequence playing on repeat.

Lindsay just shook her head, rolling her eyes at Izzy's unsympathetic behavior. Sure, Izzy wasn't the most empathetic person in the world but at least the Izzy she knew would've showed a little pity and maybe even apologized. Lindsay swiftly picked up the remote control and began the movie, glancing at Izzy from time and time again.

Izzy adjusted the pill bottle in her thighs as she rubbed a deep scar in her neck. The scar was the only thing, other than memories, left of her little 'lie-detector' chip, which wasn't really a chip for that at all. It was a chip for when she got out of hand but there were major side effects from it and when she got a physical, shortly after the airing of 'Total Drama All Stars', the chip was shown to be dangerous to Izzy's mental state, causing damage to parts of her brain by frying them. It was removed immediately after the news of its rampage and a lobectomy was preformed to remove the dead, foreign brain mush before white blood cells attacked her own brain. This is what caused her to be different from when she and Lindsay were teens, prancing on Camp Wawanakwa.

The parts that were burned in her mind were parts that controlled some motor skills, emotions, and parts that differed reality from fantasy. Izzy takes the small capsules to make up for her losses but they didn't help much, they just made her into a lifeless robot.


	3. Chapter 3

Lindsay and Izzy had fallen asleep on top of eachother on the couch. Izzy asleep on Lindsay's full, soft thighs and Lindsay's breasts pressed against Izzy's much smaller ones. Lindsay had her arms folded and her head resting on them.

Izzy woke up, due to Lindsay adjusting and her large breasts began to suffocate Izzy. Izzy rolled from under the blonde and saw how uncomfortable she must be. Izzy gave a soft grunt and shrugged, going to take her pills and drink her daily morning coffee. She then heard a whine of discomfort from the other girl. Oh no, there was no way Izzy could move her this early in the morning.

Izzy's coffee was done brewing, so she pulled the mug with a satire saying on the side, "I Knew I Should Have Stayed In Bed Today.". The ginger grabbed the jar full of sugar cubes and plopped the usual two in. She began stirring the brown liquid of the morning then heard a grunt from the girl that was her roommate. Izzy shook her head and let out a quiet, "Nuh-uh.". She then heard another noise of pain.

Izzy stared into the steaming cup of go-getter juice, "I'm not hearing this. I'm not hearing this.". Then a last groan was heard. Izzy gave up, this was getting too ridiculous! She placed her mug on the counter and went back to the living room. She picked up the tall, model-like girl and slung her onto her own shoulders, like a sack of potatoes. Man, Lindsay was tall and heavy!

The redhead tossed Lindsay onto the bed that was set up for her and left.

Little did Izzy know, this was a test from Lindsay.

Lindsay sat up in the bed after Izzy exited the room and she gave a smile, brushing a few strands of her blonde locks out of her face. She got up and stretched, getting ready for the day. She pulled out a blue, floral blouse from her suitcase, due to her not unpacking yet, and white, denim shorts to match.

She walked over to the bathroom, the articles of clothing in her arms, along with a towel. She then ran the shower and got in to wash up.

Izzy thought to herself for a moment, "She couldn't have just woken up, she could've walked to the bed if she was that uncomfortable!". Izzy sipped her coffee, shaking her head and crunched her eyebrows. She then proceeded to finish her coffee. She looked at the digital clock on the microwave.

Las Vegas, the town that never slept. Izzy knew because she would have to rush her shower to go and do all her tricks and ruses to amuse the crowd of the hotel she worked in, "Planet Hollywood". She then decided, hey, her and Lindsay were both girls, both had the same parts. She went and grabbed her uniform and a towel and went into the bathroom where her roommate was showering.

The steam immediately hit Izzy's face and she let out a cough. Hey, she liked a warm shower buy being in the steam always sucked ass. She placed her clothes right next to Lindsay's then stripped to her birthday suit.

"Lindsay, move over. I'm coming in." Izzy exclaimed, opening the curtain, decorated with paint splatters, to reveal a buck naked Lindsay.

Lindsay gasped in shock, "Izzy? What are you doing?!" She sputtered, covering herself up from the other female.

Izzy shook her head and shut the curtain, "Jesus, Lindsay. We're both chicks.", "I gotta get to work, I'm not really in the mood to be late today.". The ginger then grabbed the shampoo and conditioner that she used and saw Lindsay already piled in her soaps.

Lindsay had no clue how to react in the situation she was in. She scrubbed the soap out of her long, blonde locks and gave Izzy a dumbfounded look the whole time they were washing up together.

Izzy paid no mind to any of this, not the first time she jumped in to shower with somebody.

Lindsay giggled at Izzy's booty, it was much smaller than her's and much more adorable! She used her manicured nails and pinched a little bit of fat Izzy had om her behind.

Izzy jumped in utter suprise, "Hey!" She sputtered like a skidding go-cart.

Lindsay let off a cute giggle, "Your butt is so little!".

Izzy blushed and began washing up, that was awkward. She didn't know whether or not to pinch back, get angry, or to do anything at all!

Lindsay saw Izzy wasn't comfortable with that but hey, she wasn't comfortable with sharing a shower with someone she didn't even know that well! Now they were even!

Lindsay washed the soap out of her hair and grabbed her cotton candy body wash as Izzy brushed hands with Lindsay's as she went to grab her fresh linen body wash.

Lindsay pulled her hand back as Izzy did the same.

Izzy pushes Lindsay back to get through and both girls slipped and fell.

Izzy gasped loudly in pain as she landed face first on Lindsay's foot and Lindsay shrieked in disgust as Izzy's trimmed, fiery orange bush was only a few inches away from her face.

Izzy realized that her crotch was just two fingers away from Lindsay's chin and she exclaimed and slipped and slid off of Lindsay curling up in a wet ball, both women being on opposite sides of the shower.

Izzy was gasping to catch her breath. She then broke the long awkward silence by saying, "This was a horrible idea.".

Lindsay nodded and locked her icy blue orbs with Izzy's emerald green ones, "Yeah, bad idea.".

Izzy hurried to wash her body and soon got out, getting dresses and headed off to work, in her magician costume, to preform for the visitors and citizens of Las Vegas.


End file.
